


【DV】新世界大门总是开的措不及防（PWP） 2

by shinan1988



Category: dmc
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988
Summary: 一个小段子引起的傻屌兄弟恋爱故事，短篇续成了中篇。两个老【处男】磕磕碰碰跌跌撞撞的滚向pwp的傻屌色情文。





	【DV】新世界大门总是开的措不及防（PWP） 2

  
【DV】新世界大门总是开的措不及防（PWP） 2

 

好吧，气氛很尴尬，气氛真的很尴尬，即使以但丁几十年来养成的厚脸皮来说气氛也是真的尴尬。他在快感中好不容易回神，还在犹豫是先把暴露在空气中的老二收回去还是先说点什么，他的房门便以一种毁天灭地的气势被猛地砸上，门框连着墙壁一起抖了三抖，带下一层墙灰。

看样子我的不伦之恋还没开始就要结束了……但丁默默抽了张纸巾把老二擦干净，塞回睡裤，并借着贤者时间思考了三分钟接下来该怎么办。最终发现靠自己的脑细胞似乎思考不出解决办法。于是但丁拿过床头的手机，点开他常去的一个匿名论坛，当自己的智慧无法解决问题时还可以借助群众的智慧，不是吗？

主题：求助，不小心被亲哥看到打手枪并射了超多怎么办？  
  
如题。怎么才能挽回我哥的好感度？  
№0 ☆☆☆帅哥 2019-04-08 23:12:23留言☆☆☆　

亲哥？节哀，不过怎么说也比被爸妈看到好，都是男人应该互相理解下吧？  
№1 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-08 23:13:22留言☆☆☆　   
  
楼主好惨哦，不过射超多怎么回事233333  
№2 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-08 23:14:20留言☆☆☆　

就是字面意义，当时爽过头了射的比平时多很多，我哥当时的表情也很精彩。  
№3 ☆☆☆帅哥 于2019-04-08 23:14:50留言☆☆☆　

哇哦，楼主厉害的，我要是你哥也会被吓一跳。不过被亲哥撞到手冲还那么爽，楼主有点危险啊。  
№4 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-08 23:15:20留言☆☆☆　

事情还是有点复杂的，我跟我哥是双胞胎，因为各种原因分开很长时间，最近才重新住回一起。我刚刚发觉自己对他有点意思，也不能怪我，谁让明明是双胞胎我俩十几年没见反倒是他显得更年轻，腿那么长腰那么细屁股还翘，再加上刚才又看了点黄文，忍不住就拿他当手冲下酒菜了。  
№5 ☆☆☆帅哥 于2019-04-08 23:17:20留言☆☆☆　

目瞪口呆，楼主牛逼！  
№6 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-08 23:17:50留言☆☆☆　

楼上+1  
№7 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-08 23:18:20留言☆☆☆　

楼上+2  
№8 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-08 23:19:25留言☆☆☆　

+3  
№9 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-08 23:19:45留言☆☆☆  
　  
所以你们到底有啥解决办法吗？我哥的性格总结起来就是死闷骚超要面子，我直接跟他说想上他估计会被打死。  
№10 ☆☆☆帅哥 于2019-04-08 23:23:20留言☆☆☆　

lz你是想问追亲哥的办法？你们还是双胞胎，这问题有点超纲了啊23333  
№11 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-08 23:24:20留言☆☆☆

活的遗传性性吸引案例啊！lz和哥是不是童年没在一起成年后又重逢的？  
№12 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-08 23:25:20留言☆☆☆

lz你竟然想上双胞胎哥哥？你俩长一张脸吧？对着自己都能硬，狠人啊！  
№12 ☆☆☆= = 于2019-04-08 23:29:40留言☆☆☆

接下来就是些差不多的回帖，包括楼主长什么样爆个照片，楼主今年多大了什么的，话题明显跑偏。但丁懒得再打字，把手机扔到一边，用枕头把自己埋死。追维吉尔？天底下还有比这更难的事情吗？？从血宫单手无伤刷几个来回都比这简单100倍！他那个冥顽不灵满脑子Power的哥哥，脑袋里怕是根本没有谈恋爱这个字吧。最后但丁只能抱紧被子慢慢睡过去，明天的问题明天再说吧。

出乎他意料的，第二天早晨的维吉尔并没有用幻影剑把自己刺成串烧，除了那原本就宛如无机质玻璃的眼球里温度又下降了几度，维吉尔的态度和往日并没有差别，在简单解决早饭后便拿了本诗集坐在沙发里看书，仿佛昨夜撞见但丁自慰的根本不是他一样。

这种态度比揍我一顿还恐怖好不好！！但丁默默在心底吼着，他犹豫了半天，决定主动开口，“Vergil，昨天……”

话音还没落，一排幻影剑就刷地指着但丁的脑袋跃跃欲试，而维吉尔甚至连头都没抬。好吧，好吧，昨天什么都没发生过。但丁乖乖闭上嘴，整个人摊在自己的椅子里，再摸出一本随便什么杂志盖在脸上。上帝啊魔王啊随便谁来都好，有没有人能告诉他，这种维吉尔要怎么才能追上手？

平凡的一天就这么过去了，没有委托，没有互殴，没有帕蒂闯进来打扫卫生，总之他和维吉尔又度过了家里蹲的一天，和平真好。但丁其实很享受这种家里蹲的生活，看他平时干一天休六天的工作安排就知道了。如果他和维吉尔的气氛不是这么微妙就更好了。晚饭过后，维吉尔拿着他那本不离身的诗集回了自己房间，而但丁在打了半天手机游戏后，决定还是早早上床睡觉。

等他再一次在床上翻来覆去睡不着时，他知道，自己今天还是缺了点啥。

“好吧，就再看一篇我就睡觉。”但丁叹口气，他老哥难搞的程度简直登峰造极，短时间内想和维吉尔甜甜蜜蜜滚床单根本就是做梦，那么他这个大龄老“处男”除了自己动手还有其他办法吗？没有。于是但丁掏出手机，轻车熟路的点开下一篇PWP色情文学。

【年轻高傲的半魔似乎被这个事实击垮了，他无法控制地跪倒在地，拽着黑色斗篷的指尖颤抖到让人心疼。他怀孕了，竟然是怀孕，而且还是双胞胎弟弟的种！！这个事实将年轻的维吉尔彻底击垮，他本以为渐渐鼓起的肚子是因为饮食问题或者寄生虫之类的，可是现在腿间不断涌出的湿热液体告诉他，情况或许不是他想的那样。是的，他和但丁在半年多之前搞过一次，在下着暴雨的塔顶，但丁第一次魔人化时，那时的但丁被魔力冲击到失去理智，只顾着压住他撕咬强上，而他竟然就认着但丁做完了全套。只可能是那一次，也只有那一次。维吉尔颤栗着想撑起身体，他的膝盖又酸又软，双腿之间不断涌出粘腻的液体。在今天之前他贫瘠的性知识根本没告诉过他男性半魔可以怀孕。】

【“Dante……”半魔咬牙切齿地低吟着，此刻唯一的幸事大概是他正在一处干净的山洞里，这是他在魔界少有的落脚点。维吉尔将自己无力的腿挪动到一旁的干草堆上，他的全身都在颤抖，水分从后穴深处源源不断流出，这种失禁一般的感觉让半魔涨红了脸，好在这里也没其他人会看到他的丑态。“我一定要杀了你……”维吉尔低吟着，用不听指挥的手指扯掉自己的裤子，即使即将生产，他的身体依旧消瘦而苍白，除了腹部并不太明显的凸起没人能猜到这是个怀孕的妈妈，也正是这份不明显让维吉尔大意了。“该死的Dante，Dante！”腹部的下坠感让维吉尔紧绷大腿，太疼了，不同于他受过的那些伤，小腹的痛感由内而外仿佛一只手在他的内脏里搅动，而这份疼痛中又带着不容置疑的快感，他的阴茎勃起着紧贴小腹，维吉尔感到自己全身都在冒水。】

“草……”但丁屏住呼吸，默默滑动手指，并在心理吐槽着，这些作者到底都在想什么，十篇文里面有九篇都是关于维吉尔生尼禄的，他哥看起来就那么有母性魅力吗？？可是但丁又没法不承认，如果是17岁时的维吉尔，那种带着刀锋般锐利的青涩，真的有股谜之吸引力。但丁用左手拿好手机，让身体放松的半靠在床头上，右手拉开拉链，掏出自己半勃的阴茎，“抱歉了亲爱的，今天也只有右手。”

【第一次经历生产的年轻半魔根本搞不清状况，他只能让自己尽量放松的躺平，分开双腿，疼痛一直在撕咬着他的内脏，而维吉尔除了咬紧牙关根本不知道接下来该干什么。他才17岁，连女人的身体都没接触过，又怎么会知道男人如何生孩子。时间一分一秒过去，维吉尔在疼痛与快感中甚至射过一次，无论他怎么咒骂，身下的胀痛依旧没有缓解的趋势。最终，倔强的斯巴达之子咬着牙摸过手边的阎魔刀，“我一定……会杀了你……DANTE！！！”伴随着怒吼，维吉尔将阎魔刀锋利的刀刃对准自己的腹部，他根本不在乎肚子里的东西的死活，只想快点把这个累赘和寄生虫从自己体内剖出去。冰冷的刀锋划开了他的皮肤，然后是肌肉，一层层下滑，直到维吉尔感觉什么东西破开了。那一瞬间维吉尔甚至忘了呼吸，他缓了半天，才听到耳边似乎有燥人的哭泣声，“这就是我的孩子吗……”维吉尔颤抖着在剖开的腹部摸索着，将某个滚烫的小东西拽出自己的身体，恼人的哭泣声一直在响，但这一刻维吉尔出奇的平静。刚出生的小魔人有着淡蓝色的鳞甲，蓝色的小小一团缩在他手里，比起但丁更接近自己的颜色，比人类婴儿更小也更脆弱，却散发出让维吉尔安心的味道。最终，维吉尔也没能下手解决这个麻烦，他只是将自己的儿子扔在一边，慢慢闭上眼睛。在腹部的伤口愈合前，他还有些时间去思考……】

看完这一整段完整的生产过程后，但丁郁闷的发现自己好像有点软了。谁家的色情文学会这么详细的描写男人剖腹产？而且男人不会生孩子，维吉尔不会生孩子……但丁在心底默念了两遍，不死心的又点开另一篇PWP，这次的标题是【爱的尾巴】，希望这篇能让他睡个好觉。

【但丁和维吉尔打了个赌，总所周知但丁的赌运基本为0，但架不住双胞胎中的另一个比他还差，所以，但丁赢了。“这就是你的要求？”维吉尔的声线冷硬的几乎能将但丁冻结，可不知廉耻的恶魔猎人只是将脸凑的更近，满意的用手撩开维吉尔深蓝色的大衣，那下面如他所愿一览无余，维吉尔现在只穿着他的长靴和大衣。“Bingo，做的很好老哥~”但丁吹了声口哨，“还记得下面该做什么吗？”如果维吉尔的怒火有实体，那但丁现在铁定已经被烧成了炉渣，在沉默了足足三分钟后，维吉尔似乎终于说服了自己，他缓缓背过身，将手臂撑在墙上，弓起腰部，伴随着一阵幽兰的光，一条冰冷锋利又修长的尾巴从维吉尔大衣下伸出，“如你所愿，Dante.”那憋着怒火的嘲讽让但丁一下子硬到发疼。】

【赌输的人要听赢的人一个愿望，这是很常见的赌博游戏。但在输掉之前维吉尔从没想过自己的笨蛋弟弟会提这种要求，他再一次低估了但丁这个蠢货的下限。“拜托了Vergil，我想看你只穿大衣用尾巴自慰的样子。”当但丁提出他的要求时，维吉尔几乎能听见自己血管崩裂的声音，幻影剑近乎本能的将但丁逼到墙角，却在但丁挑衅的眼神下无法刺下。恶魔猎人虽然没开口，他的眼神却在说维吉尔你不敢遵守赌约吗。所以才有了现在一幕。维吉尔深吸一口气，撑住墙壁的手指用力到指节发白，尾巴数次扬起却无法进行下一步，该死的但丁的视线，就算不用回头维吉尔都能感觉到但丁那犹如实质般粘稠的视线，仿佛舌头一般让人恶心。最终，维吉尔将头埋在手臂里，咬了咬牙，锋利的尾巴尖带着自暴自弃的气势抵上风衣下摆后的穴口。】

【看到维吉尔想要用蛮力把尾巴塞进后穴，但丁叹了口气，“拜托，Vergil，对你自己好点。”恶魔猎人笑着亲了亲他哥红透的耳畔，随后蹲下身，将炽热的吐息喷在维吉尔的腰侧，“还是让我帮帮你吧。”但丁说着，用两手分开维吉尔圆润的臀尖，伸出舌尖舔了下去。粉嫩的穴口紧紧缩成一团，在他舔上的瞬间闭合得更紧，维吉尔修长的大腿随着他舌尖的滑动开始打颤，呼吸也急促起来，前方一直无人问津的阴茎也慢慢挺立，紧贴在维吉尔的小腹上。他就知道，他哥超爱这个的。但丁用舌头强硬的顶开那圈肌肉，让舌面整个贴上维吉尔敏感的内壁，那里比他想象的要湿润许多，证明维吉尔并不像表现的那么排斥这场性爱。灵活的舌头模拟着性器的抽插，将原本紧窒的穴肉不断舔开，弄湿，当但丁起身时，维吉尔的身下已经变得一塌糊涂，小穴在他唾液的帮助下泛着水光，饥渴的收缩着。“好了Vergil，接下来该你自己来了。”】

“靠……”但丁忍不住吞了口口水，这篇pwp真的很会玩，这才是真正的黄文啊。但丁的右手不自觉的撸动着自己，注意力全在手里的手机上。

【维吉尔的尾巴是漂亮的银蓝色，上面布满坚硬的鳞片与骨甲，看似修长实际却相当粗大，这条尾巴比起生物，更像一条锋利的铁鞭子，但丁毫不怀疑这条尾巴甩动时的破坏力，而此刻，这条漂亮的尾巴正在颤抖着侵犯自己的主人。他的哥哥维持着撑住墙壁的站姿，臀部微微后翘，被他滋润过的穴口在深蓝色风衣下摆若隐若现，尾巴细长的尖端已经抵上湿滑的小洞，但丁默默注视着，慢慢看着银蓝色的尾尖消失在维吉尔的体内。伴随着尾尖的深入，维吉尔的呼吸越发急促起来，想必尾巴上的那些鳞片让他的哥哥相当难熬吧。他看不见维吉尔的表情真是太可惜了，但丁想。】

【维吉尔维持着插入动作，缓了一会才开始慢慢摆动尾巴，银蓝色的尾巴太过粗壮，男人尽力放松着自己却也只能吞下小小一块尖端，而尾尖抽插时鳞片会摩擦穴内稚嫩的肉壁，快感与疼痛仿佛火烧一般折磨着这个半魔。“Dante……”维吉尔小声地喊着弟弟的名字，埋在双臂中的脑袋不由自主地抬高，后腰弓起的弧度越来越大，尾巴开始不受控制的越动越快，轻轻戳进去再慢慢抽出，用鳞片去折磨主人身体最脆弱的那部分。维吉尔原本的抗拒渐渐消失，开始沉迷于尾巴带来的奇特快感中，他的阴茎高高翘起，甚至在毫无碰触的情况下渗出一堆前列腺液。】

【就在这时，一直旁观的但丁猛地抽出维吉尔的尾巴，鳞片刮过内壁的刺激让维吉尔发出急促的呻吟，而但丁并不给他喘息的时间，紧紧抓住维吉尔的胯骨，将自己硬到发疼的阴茎狠狠撞进最深处，撞向维吉尔的前列腺。他这一下来的突然又猛烈，让他身下的维吉尔措不及防，只能浑身战栗着承受。但丁笑着摸向自家老哥的下腹，那里意料中的滑腻一片，“Vergil，你射了……”】

但丁飞速地撸动着自己的阴茎，他快射了，伴随着文字，他的脑海中不由自主的浮现出维吉尔那条又大又长的尾巴，在战斗时那条尾巴像鞭子一样抽在他身上过，火辣辣的疼。但丁舔了舔嘴唇，拇指在自己的龟头滑动，上面已经被分泌出的前列腺液弄的湿哒哒一片，他开始幻想在抚慰自己阴茎的是维吉尔修长的手指。

“Vergil……”但丁闷哼了一声，终于射了出来，伴随着巨大快感而来的是一股空虚与委屈，恶魔猎人默默的擦干净飞溅的精液，一头倒回枕头上。

好吧，至少这次他有记得好好锁门。

 

 

PS.可怜的老但丁看过无数辆豪车，但自己开上车却是很久很久之后的故事了……


End file.
